


So Human of You

by Nixiie



Category: Samurai Champloo
Genre: Antagonism, Fade to Black, Ficlet, M/M, Making Out, lusting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-24
Updated: 2020-12-24
Packaged: 2021-03-11 03:15:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,604
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28278246
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nixiie/pseuds/Nixiie
Summary: Mugen has had enough of the way Jin makes his blood boil; uptight asshole's got no right to look so pretty. So one night in camp he decides to do something about it.
Relationships: Jin/Mugen (Samurai Champloo)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 46





	So Human of You

**Author's Note:**

> So i initially wrote the dialogue for this like a year and a half ago, but never got around to turning it into an actual fic. A couple months ago i turned it into a script as practice, and now i've switched it back into prose format, so apologies if it comes off a little strange? I think i did okay but it's also 4am... 
> 
> It's been _years_ since i've watched Samurai Champloo, or engaged with it at all really, but i seriously love it so much. Even just hearing the theme song gives me so many feelings, so here is a thing! I hope you enjoy 🖤

“I have something I need to…” Fuu looks all shifty-eyed as she tosses her bundle to the floor of the clearing they’ve chosen to set up camp. “...Take care of. You two don’t kill each other while I'm gone!” 

“What the hell is it you do out in the woods by yourself anyway?” Mugan calls after her as she flounces off.

Fuu doesn’t even turn around, but the flustered annoyance is clear in her voice. “None of your business!’ 

Mugan takes that as a win. _Women._ If they weren’t so pretty he has no idea what he’d do with them. Nothing women do ever makes any damn sense. He’d never admit they scare him. Nothing scares Mugen, but damned if he’ll ever understand them.

Jin is a lot simpler. Mugen can feel the judgement radiating off him even from the other side of the clearing, and when he turns to look that smug bastard just rolls his eyes. Gods, he’s fucking infuriating, but he’s also fun as hell to bait. “Jeeze, What’s got her panties in a twist?” Mugen grumbles, playing innocent, as if the remark actually stung. As if anything could sting him. “I was just asking a question!”

Jin just shakes his head, impassive. Always the cool collected ronin that one.

“C’mon man!” Mugen insists. “Women! Am i right?”

Jin wrinkles his nose and looks away, and that’s _something_ at least. It’s a reaction, and man, Mugen is always itching for a reaction from Jin these days. It’s not like he doesn’t have plenty of other assholes to fight on the godsforsaken trek across the world, but nothing comes close to the fight he wants from Jin. 

And he knows Jin wants it too. Even if all his bullshit samurai training makes him hold it back in moments like this. He’s Mugen’s antithesis in every way, and that entices Mugen almost as much as it pisses him off. 

“She’s probably going to bathe and doesn’t want to discuss it with you,” Jin says, so fucking condescending. Weeks ago Mugen would have jumped him right here, but it’s no fun if they can’t take it all the way. If they have to pull their punches, avoid blood to keep the girl happy, what's even the point?

“Why not?” Mugen demands. “It’s not like she doesn’t tell me I need a bath all the damn time!”

There’s the smallest crease around Jin’s eyes, the petty smile he won’t allow himself. “You really do. You smell disgusting.” _Fucking insufferable._

“Women!” Mugen repeats. “The both of you!”

Jin scowls at him but doesn’t answer. Instead, he turns away; bad move in Mugen’s opinion, the cocky bastard should know better than to turn his back on Mugen of all people, but Jin knows as well as he does that they’re still at a truce because of the girl. 

Mugen can’t kill him yet.

He wonders if Jin is thinking the same thing as he draws his katana and starts working through training exercises like they didn’t just spend the whole damn day walking. The whole damn week. No way Jin’s muscles are any less sore, or his feet are any less blistered than Mugen’s are. He must be a real masochist to be pulling this now, but, Mugen guesses, that's how you end up a freaking samurai. 

Or just an uptight asshole. 

Gods, Mugen hates him so much. 

Jin's the fucking worst. But Mugen still ends up watching him train. It’s not like there’s anything better to do. Fuck trying to start a fire or whatever Fuu probably expects him to be doing right now. Mugen’s done being ‘useful’ for the day.

Jin’s _haori_ is half-open, one arm free, and the corded muscles of his shoulder flex as he moves through an overhead sweep. Sweat gleams on his pale skin, even in the dying light of evening. It looks so smooth, almost like a girl. Makes Mugen want to dig his fingers in, his teeth...

Jin’s got no right to be this damn pretty.

It drives Mugen fucking nuts. _What even is this?_ He’s not even into dudes. 

And Jin is definitely a dude, wiry the same way Mugen is, all muscle, and bone, and violence. It shouldn’t be attractive. Nothing about him should be attractive, but something in the way he moves makes Mugen’s mouth go dry. The exposed half of Jin’s chest is flat, rising and falling on controlled breaths as he moves through his sequence, no soft curves to bury your face in and get a little taste of heaven. He’s a man. And a smug asshole with a stick so far up his ass it’s a wonder he can walk.

And Mugen still fucking wants him.

_What the hell?_

It’s obviously been way too long since he’s had a woman if he’s getting all twisted up over this guy. By all rights, it should be Fuu he’s lusting over. But she’s just a kid really. And annoying as hell. 

Not that Jin isn't annoying… 

But he’s so graceful when he fights, quiet and confident, like one of them expensive geisha —the kind Mugen can never afford. His hair’s pulled back to show off that long slender neck, pale expanse of skin Mugen just wants to get his mouth all over.

His kind of woman. 

Except Jin’s _not_ a woman.

_Fuck._

Watching him makes Mugen’s skin feel too tight. But he doesn’t stop, just leans back against a tree, watching and thinking. _Thinking about coming up behind him, dodging under the swing of his blade, yanking haori and kimono down further, exposing his back, feeling the race of his exerting pulse beneath his skin, touching him…_

Fuck it. Mugen’s never been much for thinking. No sense beating around the bush, wanting and dreaming when you can just _do_ something. _What’s the worst that can happen?_ Probably be just as much fun if they end up trying to kill each other anyway. 

“Yo, samurai!” Mugen calls out.

Jin pauses in his stance, but doesn’t look over. He’s not even breathing hard, beautiful as a fucking statue. “What do you want, mongrel?”

“I wanna fuck!”

_That_ makes Jin turn.

“Is this a joke?” He’s looking at Mugen like nothing in the world could appeal to his delicate tastes less, but there’s no way he’s any less pent up than Mugen is. Ain’t neither of them had a woman in ages. Hell, as far as Mugen knows, Jin hasn’t the whole time they’ve been travelling together. (Maybe he never has. Maybe he’s a virgin. Wouldn’t that be freaking hilarious.) 

Mugen decides that now’s as good a time as any to play his trump card. “Ya want i’ll blow ya. No man’d turn that down.”

“…You’re serious.”

  
“Yes! Fuck! Ya want it or not?” Mugen is past impatient with this game. It’s a good fucking offer. Jin gets off, and he gets to ditch this stupid tension in his chest every time he looks at the prissy bastard. What’s the downside?

_“Why?”_ Jin asks. And Mugen should have known he was gonna be a pain in the ass about this. He is about everything, but _come on._

“Would ya just shut up and take your clothes off?”

“Not until you tell me why.” Jin is scowling, but he still slides his katana into its sheath. “I don’t trust you as far as I can spit.”

Mugen laughs. “Like a pretty boy like you would ever spit! But that’s the whole damn problem. You’re real damn pretty and it’s doing stupid shit to my head.” Mugen can feel his face burning but damned if he’s gonna look away now. He stares Jin down straight, right into his beautiful, punchable face. “I fuckin’ want you okay? So would you just shut up and let me do this?”

“I would posit that you’re head is incapable of anything other than ‘stupid shit’...” Jin drawls. The shitty four-eyed bastard. Thinks he’s too good for Mugen. Like he’s above this. 

“Fucker. Do you wanna blowjob or not?”

There’s a pause as Jin considers him like a bad smell. “...Yes”

Fucking. _Finally._

Mugen stalks forward and grabs Jin by his open collar, crushing their mouths together. And Jin makes this little strangled noise in protest; this isn’t exactly what he agreed to, but he doesn’t go for his blades. Instead, his hands come up to grip Mugen’s shoulders, sword-strong fingers just like Mugen’s calloused rough. And that shouldn’t be as hot as it is, but _fuck._ Now that Mugen’s got his mouth on Jin he doesn’t think anything could turn him off. Jin is cold, delicious fury.

He starts kissing back, hard and rough and hungry, pushing his tongue into Mugen’s mouth. It’s not the same as kissing a woman. There’s none of the softness and give. No sweetness to him, just aggression. Mugen can feel the stubble on his jaw, and the hard lines of his body pressing against him, muscle and bone, harsh angle of his jutting hips, grinding forward. There’s no hesitation in Jin. No bullshit blushing and giggling. 

Mugen _likes_ it.

He wants to bite into Jin like the feral dog he’s always accusing Mugen of being. Wants Jin to bite _him_ , push him down and tear into him with rough hands and violent mouth. Take him the fuck apart right here and now. He’s hungry for it. Body going from zero to violence in the space of one kiss. 

He should have known it would be this way with Jin, more like fighting than fucking. All they know how to do is fight. 

It’s Mugen’s favourite thing about him. 

**Author's Note:**

> MAN it feels freeing to fade to black and not actually write the smut for once lol. Sorry about that. I just really liked this one little snippet of an idea and wanted to put it out into the world.
> 
> Thank you so much for reading! If you enjoyed this fic, kudos and comments always make my day.
> 
> This fic is named after [this song!](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=dNeTflipN6w)
> 
> Come find me on twitter [@NixiieNoiz](https://twitter.com/NixiieNoiz) for more love of fictional boys <3


End file.
